


Fancy, Part II

by H20loo



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H20loo/pseuds/H20loo
Summary: A brief continuation of one of my short song-fics. Just after Fancy and Anna leave Miss Tiana's restaurant, they run into an old "friend" of Fancy's.





	Fancy, Part II

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a brief continuation of one of the stories in my last songfic. It was supposed to be a part of that story, but I thought it was already getting long enough, so I decided not to write this next scene. Well, it wouldn't leave my head, so I wrote it anyway. :) I did have a particular fictional couple in mind when I wrote this, but I don't want to influence anyone's imagination, so I'm not going to label them. If you think you know, and you want to know, review/comment or PM me. I'll tell you if you are right or wrong. :P

“Still corrupting the youth of New Orleans, Miss Gentry?" a voice drawled from behind them. An older brunette and a younger redhead turned to see a tall woman with a head full of thick brown curls and green eyes looking at them both.

Miss Fancy smirked. "Well, well, if it isn't one of New Orleans' finest," she replied. "How may we help you this fine morning, Officer?" she asked.

The police officer rolled her eyes. "It's actually _Detective_ , Miss Gentry. As it has been for five years, and as you most certainly know." The tone was undoubtedly exasperated, but there was an undeniable affection to her voice that simmered just beneath the surface.

"Of course, how silly of me," the dark-haired woman mock-simpered. "How could I forget such a thing, especially when you are one of the few women on the entire force?"

"You do it on purpose," the detective said flatly. "Ever since I tried to arrest you and put you in jail years ago, you have done your very best to wind me up."

"We were both such babies then," Miss Fancy said, her tone fond as she reminisced. Looking at the detective, the smirk came back. "But I am wounded, Detective; as if I would ever purposefully goad an officer of the law."

The detective sighed, before deciding to let the matter lie. "I really did want to speak with you, Miss Gentry," she said evenly. "My sources told me about your newest project, and I wanted to discuss the matter with you to make sure everything is how it needs to be. If it's not, something will have to be done."

The young redhead beside Miss Fancy froze, suddenly terrified, but the older woman patted her arm comfortingly. "Don't you worry, sugar," she soothed. "I'll speak with this nice _officer_ , and get it all straightened out. Hop in the car, and this won't be but a minute." The girl nodded and then did what she was told. When the limousine door closed behind her, Miss Fancy turned on the detective. "She's already had it rough for a while. Did you have to scare the poor child out of her wits too?" she chided with a withering glare.

The detective blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry, Fanny," she apologized immediately. "I didn't mean to make it sound ominous. I really did just want to talk to you about everything so I knew what to expect _this_ time."

Fancy's look softened, and she reached out for the contrite detective that had inched closer to her. "Apology accepted," she said. "But next time, please try not to sound like you are going to haul one or both of us off to jail."

The detective blushed and took Fancy's hand. "I'll try,"she said embarrassedly. "But, Fanny, why is there a 'next time'? I thought we were done when we sent Jasmine off to law school."

"This was the one that Elsie told me about," Fancy replied simply, and the detective understood immediately.

"Oh, I see," she answered knowingly. "What's her story, then?"

"Her mama kicked her out for being queer. She tried finding work, but there was none to be had. She decided the streets were her only option, but even that wasn't working. I found her before she'd had any customers. Considering how very little interest she seemed to have for the profession, and for men in general, honestly, it was a good thing I got her to first," Fancy explained.

"Hm," the detective said noncommittally. "Does she seem to be the person Elsie has made her out to be?" she asked.

"That and then some," Fanny answered. "She's sweet and very polite. She also seems pretty smart, and she wants to help kids in some way. I can easily see her becoming a kid doctor. But because of her mama, she's terrified people will hate her for being an invert. I think that will be our biggest challenge."

"Well, with the way Elsie was mooning over her without even meeting her properly, I think your baby sister might get her to accept herself," the detective observed wryly. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Anna," Fancy said. "And Elsie will probably help a lot, considering they couldn't really keep their eyes off one another."

"So this Anna is taken with Elsie already?" the detective questioned. At Fancy's amused nod, she chuckled. "It doesn't surprise me. Gentry women can be mighty enchanting when they have a mind to be."

"And would you know this from personal experience, darlin'?" Fancy teased.

The detective grinned sardonically. "To the eternal shame of my law enforcement soul, you know I do," she said. "I should be thrown out and off of the police force with as many times as you've charmed me to ignore what I've seen."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, sugar, you're the only person for whom that charm was never forced," Fancy said affectionately. "And though at one time or another I've been the most sought-after woman in New Orleans, you were the only one to have all of me, and all for free."

The detective laughed. "That _is_ something," she allowed, before she drew Fancy closer to her and lowered her voice to an almost whisper. "But you're wrong, sweetheart. I might never have paid money, but your charms were never free. It cost me my heart when you stole it years ago, and you've never given it back."

Now completely charmed herself, Fancy rested her forehead against her long-time lover's. "True, but you took mine in exchange, so I think we are square," she whispered back.

The detective smiled, wanting so badly to kiss the woman to whom she was so close and whom she loved so much, but she knew anyone could come by at any moment. She stepped back reluctantly before she squeezed Fancy's hands and let them go. "I have to get back to work, sugar," she said regretfully. "I'll introduce myself to Anna properly tonight."

"Can you pick up Elsie on your way home?" Fancy asked, grabbing her hand and giving it a quick kiss before letting it go again.

"Of course, sweetheart," the detective answered. "And when I do, I'll see if Miss Tiana can spare some gumbo so we can have a proper 'welcome to the family' dinner."

"I think Anna'd like that," Fancy said, before she grabbed the lapels of the detective's suit and pulled her in close. "I love you, darlin'," she whispered. "I love you for loving me and loving Elsie so much that you put up with all of this."

"If I didn't do it for you, I'd do it for Elsie, you know that," the detective stated lovingly. "And as long as Anna is the last, I'm okay with it. But truthfully, I'm getting too old for this crap, Fanny. I want it to be just us, our family, so we can finally be ourselves."

"I promise, sugar," Fancy swore. "Just us after we help this one."

The detective gave her a look that said "I'll believe it when I see it", but she remained silent, as she pulled away gently and walked down the alley to her squad car. Fancy smiled after her before getting into the limousine. She suddenly couldn't wait for Anna to meet the rest of the family tonight.


End file.
